


Struck by an Arrow (A Supernatural One Shot)

by sandswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Cute, Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandswinchester/pseuds/sandswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Dean being hit by a Cupid arrow and being madly in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck by an Arrow (A Supernatural One Shot)

“Y/N! Y/N!” Sam’s voice bellowed in my ear too close for comfort. I groggily opened my eyes to find him peering down at me from where he crouched next to me. I groaned and grabbed my head. It was spinning and hurting like hell. “Dean, she’s alive!” he yelled and then turned back to me. “Listen, you’re alright. Just a scuff here and there but okay.”

 

“What happened?” I mumbled. My head was fuzzy and I was having a hard time trying to figure out what events had let to whatever injury I was inflicted with.

 

Sam helped me up to my feet and I dusted off my jeans. “The cupid got away,” Sam told me.

 

“Right, the cupid,” I nodded remembering bits and pieces. We were trying to capture a certain cupid because he had information that could have been helpful to Cas in heaven. I remembered how Dean and I tried to tackle it down and failed miserably. I also remembered being pushed back in the struggle and hitting my head. I touched the spot and felt a little bump. It stung a little.

 

Dean walked into the room of the bar we were in, which was probably its storage room or something. He still hadn’t seen me so he yelled out to Sam, “Is she hurt anywhere? That cupid what a little bit*ch!”

 

I saw him move towards us in his ripped jeans and leather jacket, his hair mussed up due to the little scuffle with the winged cherub. Something in me snapped. All of a sudden it was like violins started playing in the background, and even in the grim light of the room, Dean just _glowed_. I looked at Sam to see if it was the same with him. Maybe there was something wrong with my eyesight because I hit my head in the wrong place. But no, Sam looked exactly the same as he always had.

 

I turned to look at Dean and he saw me at the same time. His eyes widened upon seeing me, and the most curious smile appeared on his face, one that I was sure I’d find mirrored on my face too. “Y/N,” he whispered my name as he slowly walked towards me. He completely ignored Sam standing right beside me and stopped in front of me.

 

“Dean,” I  whispered. It felt like the glow that was emanating from him found its way inside my soul and I could feel warm all over. I was tingling, and for some reason, my fingertips were itching, just _itching_ to touch him in some way. He was _beautiful_. Everything about him was so much more clearer than the rest of the world. It felt like everyone else was in a blur and Dean Winchester was in perfect clarity. It felt like the rest of the world was in black and white, and he was in vibrant, screaming color.

 

His green eyes bore into mine, and he captured my face in his rough callused hands. His beautiful, large hands. I vaguely heard Sam question in the background. Something along the lines of, “What the _hell_ is going on, guys? Guys?!” But I couldn’t hear him. I didn’t _want_ to hear him.

 

Dean Winchester was standing in front of me in all his glory. The violins were still playing this amazingly whimsical tune, which I did find very odd but it also fit this moment perfectly. Everything felt perfect. He was here, and he was holding my face, whispering with the most intensity I’d ever seen him show, “You’re so damn beautiful, Y/N.”

 

I touched his hands with both of mine as he held on to my face, and closed my eyes. A giddy laugh escaped me. “No,” I crooned. “ _You_ are the beautiful one. Oh, _Dean…_ ” And then his lips were on me, capturing mine in the most softest and gentlest kiss. I felt heady with the feeling.

 

He pulled back to look at me once more. “I am so in love with you, Y/N. I don’t know how I couldn’t see it before,” he told me solemnly. “It’s like everything’s a blur and you are all I can see.” He traced my nose with his thumb, and then my jaw, moving along the lines of my face. “You are in perfect clarity.”

 

I giggled, and touched his nose with my index finger. “I could count your freckles for the rest of eternity and die happy, Dean,” I said, and even as the words left my mouth I knew this was _nothing_ like what I would normally say but I couldn’t hold the words back in.

 

All of a sudden Sam was between us both pushing us away from each other with his arms. “What the hell is going on here, damn it?” he yelled actually confused.

 

There was a soft rustle and I heard Cas say from behind me, “I believe Dean and Y/N have been struck with the cupid’s arrow. They are, I suppose, in love with each other, or so it would seem.”

 

I heard him say the words, and I knew I should care that this thing between me and Dean was most probably not real, but I didn’t. I didn’t care. All I wanted was to find my way into Dean’s arms and wrap myself around him. I just wanted him _close_.

 

So that explained how Dean and I found ourselves cuddling and kissing in the backseat of the Impala as Sam and Cas sat right in front of us. Even in the love induced haze, the hunter in me heard them discuss us like we were a case.

 

“Is there a way to cure this, this _thing_ between Dean and her?” Sam asked worriedly glancing through the rearview mirror at us smooching away.

 

“I suppose the only thing to do would be to find the cupid that did this,” Cas replied. “I feel like I am responsible for this is some way. I never should have sent you into this alone.”

 

“Hey, Cas, this is _not_ your fault. We _will_ figure this out.”

 

With another rustle of his unseen angel wings and trench coat, Cas was gone once more, and Sam drove us to the nearest motel.

 

* * *

 

 

We were cuddling in bed, staring into each other’s eyes and just laughing. When he genuinely laughed I noticed how his green eyes just lit up and the crow’s feet formed at the corners. I traced those and said, “I feel like you complete me, Dean. I know it sounds right out of some chick flick but that’s what it feels like.”

 

He grasped my hand in his and brought it to his chest. I could feel his heart beat a steady racing rhythm. “The feeling’s mutual, baby. I feel like you’re the part of me that completes me.” I smiled at that declaration and kissed him.

 

I thought we were speaking in whispers but the slight gagging sound Sam made from his bed, where he was researching something on his laptop, told me that we were loud enough to be heard.

 

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean said without even glancing away from me, and went on laying sweet, soft kisses on my face, like he couldn’t get enough of me. I wasn’t complaining. The feeling was completely mutual.

 

“I really _really_ wish Cas would find something soon,” Sam mumbled to his laptop, avoiding having to look at us. I didn’t know what he was complaining about really. It’s not like we had done anything too heavy with him right in the room with us. At least not yet. With the way Dean’s eyes were gazing into mine, I knew that would not be the case in a while. The closer we got to each other, more close we wanted, no, _needed_ to be.

 

Then right on cue, as if Cas heard Sam’s prayer, he showed up with a little girl in tow. Except it wasn’t just any ordinary little girl, but the very cupid we had been looking for. “I have your culprit,” Cas announced. “She has agreed to help me with that mission I tasked you with.” He looked at the cupid, with his heavenly powers bearing down upon the cherub in all its majesty. “Now all that needs to be done is for you to fix _this_ mess,” he told her and gestured in our direction.

 

“What _mess_?” the cupid-girl inquired with a genuinely puzzled look on her face.

 

Sam towered over her, forgetting for a moment that he was dealing with a heavenly being. “My brother and Y/N have been all over each other ever since you struck them with your arrow. I don’t care why you did it but whatever you did, just fix it,” he ordered. Then seeing the cupid’s widened eyes, his voice gentled. “Whatever your job is, it’s not to force people to fall in love. Love should never be forced, right?”

 

The cupid-girl nodded. “Yes, you are right of course,” she solemnly told everyone in the room. “Don’t worry. They will stop being all over each other as you put it in a few hours.” Then she looked at us, and a gently smile brightened her face, as if she was very proud of her work. “I didn’t do anything wrong though.”

 

“What do you mean you didn’t do anything wrong?” Cas demanded, ever the mighty _Keeper of Heaven._ “Your responsibility is to strike soul mates with your arrow, not random people within your sight.”

 

She rolled her eyes at the both of them. “Don’t you see? They _are_ soul mates. I would even go as far as to say this is my best work so far,” she said gleefully. “Anyway, if my work here is done, I must go. Love to spread, arrows to fire. You know the drill.” Then without a sound, she was gone.

 

Cas looked at the two of us. We were both staring at them as well, the feeling of being love-struck because of the cupid’s arrow having lessened a bit. “So Y/N and Dean are soul mates.”

 

Sam folded his long arms in front of him and observed us. “I suppose in some weird twisted way that actually makes sense,” he nodded.

 

I got up from the bed. “If you two are done staring at us like we are some animals in a zoo, can we go get something to eat? I am starving.”

 

“Me too!” Dean chimed in.

 

Cas nodded solemnly. “They are hungry for something other than each other,” he told Sam in a very matter of fact manner. “This is a good sign that the haze is fading.” Then he was gone too, to take care of whatever business he had up in Heaven.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at us. “Can I leave you two alone without you two munching at each other? If so, I’ll go get us something to eat from that diner we passed.”

 

Dean folded his hands and rolled his eyes at his brother. “Oh shut up, Sammy.”

 

I mirrored his actions and mumbled, “Yeah, shut up, Sammy. Just go get us something to eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Sam grudgingly left, I turned around to find Dean staring at me intensely. “So…” he smiled sheepishly. “Soul mates, huh?”

 

I raised a brow at him. “Is that disappointment I hear in your voice, Winchester?”

 

“Not at all,” he grinned, lowering me to sit down next to him on the bed. “In fact, now that the haze if fading and I’ve had the presence of mind to think, it makes perfect sense.”

 

He was right. The haze _was_ fading but with that, my thoughts had gotten quite grim. Everything we felt for each other was induced by a Cupid’s arrow. It’s true that I’d been in love with Dean since pretty much the day we first met and he’d saved me with that cheeky smile on his face, but I never thought Dean could ever feel what I feel. Not in a lifetime. Which is why his words made me gaze up at him curiously. “It does?”

 

“I’m sorry it took some arrow by a fluffy winged little girl to make me say it out loud, but I am in love with you,” he gazed into me, his eyes conveying the intensity of his words. My heart was racing in the best possible way. “Y/N Y/L/N,” he continued. “I am so in love with you. I always have been. I’ve been stupid to have not voiced it but that’s how I feel.”

 

I smiled at him. I cupped his face and felt his stubble slightly prickle my palms. “Do you mean it, Dean Winchester?”

 

“Yeah, I do. More than _anything_ ,” he smiled back at me. Then his gentle smile turned into a grin. “So now, are you going to say it again or do I need to get another cupid to prick you with an arrow?”

 

I laughed. “I love you too, baby. More than you know.”


End file.
